


Monster City

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Purgatory Fic, Season 8 Episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in Purgatory, Dean soldiers on. Cas hears his prayers but doesn't answer. A birthday fic for the Ymp - A look into the thoughts of your two favorite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Shitty System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/gifts).



> E/O challenge: Word of the week: Clip. Two drabbles, 100 words each.

Dean clipped another vampire with his homemade sickle, longing for a gun or a crossbow with silver-tipped arrows. He missed Baby's arsenal in this forever-dripping forest, this hunting pit called Purgatory.

He kept thinking about Purgatory, Heaven and Hell. Was Lenore, who never drank human blood, stuck here? Or Madison, who chose death over murder? How senseless!

Last night, after praying to Cas for the hundredth time, he screamed, "It's a shitty system, God!" He cursed himself for stupidity and then thought, _Let the bloodsuckers come._ He'd be doing vital work, hunting monsters. Doing what he was born to do.


	2. Let Me Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hears Dean's prayers. Why won't he answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday present for the Ymp.
> 
> E/O Challenge. Word of the Week: Clip.

Cas hunkered down, trying not to breathe. If he could only disappear, clip his spirit's wings forever. He did not deserve to leave Purgatory, to live free. Not after running away from Dean.  
  
Each night, he listened for Dean's prayers, loving the sound of his friend's voice, hating his self-enforced silence. Dean had urged him to clean up his messes. They had fought the Leviathans together. Cas had never suspected that they would end up in Leviathan city.  
  
He longed to answer Dean but would not. How could he bring death to the man who had taught him about life?


End file.
